Il vous faut comprendre
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: L'histoire se passe après les retrouvailles d'Arthur et de Guenièvre de l'épisode 5.09. Je suis partie de là pour créer une histoire centrée sur la relation de Merlin et d'Arthur. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Il vous faut comprendre**

Arthur était soulagé. Sa femme était revenue, lui était revenue. Le soulagement l'envahi, le bonheur habitait de nouveau son cœur. Il avait cru la perdre, il avait cru que Morgane avait réussi à la détourner de lui. Mais heureusement son plan avait échoué. Il en remercia le ciel. On lui avait rendu son plus précieux trésor. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Mais il disparut aussitôt. Un éclat de rire le fit sursauter, lui et ses compagnons. Un éclat de rire qui était tout sauf joyeux, cruel plutôt, dangereux même.

Debout sur une roche, une femme. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs tressés qui tombaient nonchalamment au milieu de son dos. Son pantalon et sa tunique était aussi sombres que ses yeux étaient clairs. Une beauté étrange émanait de cet individu, une beauté aussi envoutante qu'inquiétante.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le souverain en position de combat, la main sur le fourreau de son épée.

- Je pense, Arthur Pendragon, que ce n'est pas ce qui devrait vous préoccuper.

- Et qu'est-ce qui devrait me préoccuper, selon vous?

- Ce que je veux… ou plutôt qui je veux !

Le roi, d'un mouvement de la main, ramena Guenièvre derrière lui pendant que Mordred sortit son épée. L'inconnue ria de nouveau.

- Votre femme, bien que sûrement charmante, ne m'intéresse aucunement pauvre idiot.

D'un léger mouvement, elle disparut soudainement pour se retrouver derrière Merlin qu'elle attrapa par le cou. Surpris, le sorcier n'osa bouger.

- Par contre, votre serviteur…

Arthur blêmit. Il avait, devant lui, une sorcière qui tenait son valet d'une main menaçante et ferme. Il arrêta Mordred, désireux de libérer le prisonnier, d'un signe de tête.

- Il n'a aucune valeur. Relâchez-le. Il tenta de maîtriser sa voix tremblante.

Un nouveau rire.

- Comme vous êtes ignorant. L'homme que je tiens dans ma main, l'homme que je pourrais tuer d'un simple geste a bien plus de valeur que n'importe quel individu, plus de valeur que vous-même.

- Que racontez-vous donc ? Ricana le roi. Ce n'est qu'un valet, rien d'important.

- Vous me décevez, vous êtes si ignorant.

Les yeux brillants de rage, l'inconnue resserra sa main sur le cou de Merlin qui tomba subitement inconscient dans ses bras.

A cette image, le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour, il retira son épée et courut en direction de cette femme et de son valet sans connaissance. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas, qu'elle s'envola emportant avec lui le sorcier.

La respiration rapide, les yeux fous, le souverain regarda de part et d'autre espérant que cette sorcière était toujours dans les environs mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait quitté les lieux avec…

- Merlin. Souffla-t-il le cœur battant.

- Arthur, qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda tristement Guenièvre devant le constat similaire qu'elle venait de réaliser.

La question de sa femme le sortit de ses pensées.

- Rien, vous ne ferez rien. Mordred et toi vous allez retourner à Camelot.

- Quoi ? Je ne te laisserai pas.

- Il le faut, Guenièvre. Dit le roi en lui prenant les mains. Tu vas repartir vers Camelot pendant que j'irai chercher Merlin.

- Seul ? Comment y arriveras-tu ? Et s'il t'arrives quelque chose, personne…

- Guenièvre, interrompit le souverain, je dois retrouver Merlin, je ne repartirai pas sans lui.

- Mais…

- Et tu dois repartir à Camelot pour t'occuper de notre peuple. Mordred t'accompagnera. Je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

La reine regarda son époux droit dans les yeux et comprit qu'elle n'obtiendra pas gain de cause pour cette fois. Arthur ne retourna pas à Camelot sans Merlin.

- Très bien mais je t'en prie, sois prudent.

L'embrassant tendrement, le roi lui promit. A nouveau, un rire glacial les interrompit. Arthur se retourna instamment vers son origine. Elle était revenue mais aucune trace de son valet.

- Où est-il ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Merlin ? Demanda Arthur la main de nouveau sur son fourreau.

- Cela vous intéresse ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

- Vous non plus.

Un silence se fit. Les deux se regardèrent sans bruit, se défiant des yeux. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de la sorcière.

- Voulez-vous le récupérer ? Et je vous conseille de répondre à cette question.

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Je viens de vous le dire.

- Et savez-vous pourquoi vous voulez le récupérer ?

- C'est comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse mais cette réflexion ne m'étonne guère. Vos sentiments sont confus concernant votre relation avec Merlin. Relation amicale, je précise. Sourit-elle en regardant la reine. Je vais vous faire une proposition.

- Allez-y ! Je vous écoute.

- A cet instant précis, Merlin agonise.

Le cœur d'Arthur rata un battement, son sang se glaça, sa respiration se bloqua.

- Je suis contente de voir que cela vous touche.

- Laissez-le. Réussit à dire le jeune homme dans un souffle.

- Vous avez trois journées. Reprit la sorcière en faisant fi de la supplique du roi. Trois journées pour le récupérer et pour prouver que vous tenez à lui autrement que pour laver vos chaussettes. Sinon, il disparaitra.

- Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Tout d'abord, vous devez le faire seul ! Si votre femme et votre chevalier ne partent pas dans l'immédiat, jamais vous ne retrouverez Merlin. Et je vous conseille de bien repartir vers votre cité, dit-elle en s'adressant à Guenièvre. Un pas en arrière pour revenir ici et vous signerez l'arrêt de mort de Merlin.

- Il était déjà convenu qu'ils s'en aillent.

- Ensuite, vous devrez chercher. Votre point de départ sera ici. Ce sera un peu comme une chasse aux trésors. Amusant, non ?

- Quel est votre but ?

- Merlin est quelqu'un d'important. Vous en prendrez conscience en temps voulu, s'il survit évidemment. Et je veux que la personne à qui il voue son destin soit quelqu'un qui l'estime et l'affectionne. Dans le cas contraire, il mourra.

- Vous insinuez que vous voulez son bien mais vous n'hésiterez pas à le tuer ! Tout ceci est incohérent.

- Je suis une femme compliquée. Sourit narquoisement la jeune femme avant de disparaitre à nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

Au pied de sa monture, Guenièvre tenait les mains de son mari les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

- Ne fais rien d'insensé, Arthur.

- Je ne peux te promettre ça, tu le sais. Répondit-il en effleurant les fins doigts de son épouse.

- Je le sais. Soupira la reine. Tu ne reviendras pas sans lui.

- Non.

Elle sourit en amenant sa main sur la joue du roi pour une tendre caresse.

- Reviens-moi. Dit-elle en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle partit, les larmes aux yeux en compagnie de Mordred après avoir fait la promesse à Arthur de ne faire demi-tour sous aucun prétexte.

Seul à présent, le visage du souverain se ferma, ses yeux étincelaient à présent de colère. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau.

- MAINTENANT QUE MA FEMME S'EN EST ALLEE, JE VOUS ORDONNE DE REVENIR ! Cria-t-il en tournoyant sur lui-même, épée fermement tenue.

- Vous m'ordonnez de revenir ? Entendit-il derrière lui. Il fit demi-tour mais ne trouva personne.

- Sachez roi arrogant, que personne ne m'ordonne quoi que ce soit !

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là? Demanda Arthur toujours sur ses gardes en cherchant la sorcière.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Questionna-t-elle sans répondre. Vous changez d'avis ?

Elle était là devant lui. Les bras le long du corps, les yeux froids et la mâchoire serrée.

- Rendez-le-moi ! S'exclama le roi déterminé

- Vous savez ce que vous devez faire pour le récupérer. Je ne me répéterai pas.

- Je vais devoir chercher des indices pour pouvoir le retrouver ?

- Exactement !

- C'est ridicule ! Cela n'a aucun sens ! Aucun intérêt !

- Peut-être que cela vous semble déraisonnable pour l'instant mais nous verrons bien pour le futur.

- Je ne jouerai pas à votre jeu !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Je vous combattrai plutôt ! En garde !

- Je pense que vous allez le regretter, Arthur! Dit-elle sereinement.

Arthur se mit en position de combat. Il vit avec étonnement la sorcière fermer les yeux, lever le bras et serrer le poing. Il raffermit sa position et serra davantage, si cela était possible, son épée. Mais un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. L'orage commençait à gronder. Le ciel devint noir. Mais il sentit également la température chuter. Un vent glacial se leva. Levant les yeux vers les cieux, il vit des éclairs traverser les nuages sombres, une pluie torrentielle s'abattre sur eux et un brouillard épais qui les isola complètement. Il dirigea son regard vers l'inconnue qui n'avait pas bougé. Le déchainement des éléments provenait d'elle, de sa magie.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? Cria le roi pour tenter de se faire entendre.

Aucune réponse. Un sourire froid vint orner le visage de l'inconnue. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il passait avant… qu'il l'entende.

Un cri effroyable, terrifiant, abominable. Un cri qui envahit l'atmosphère entière mais aussi l'esprit d'Arthur. Il était si puissant, si désespéré qu'il en tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne le tenant plus, en s'agrippant la tête des deux mains. Il sentait son cœur s'affoler, sa respiration se couper, une peur impensable envahir son cœur, ses membres trembler et la sueur couler. Il avait peur, il avait mal. Car il savait. Il savait …que ce cri provenait de Merlin, de son valet qui souffrait, qui agonisait quelque part…loin de lui.

- Arrêtez ! Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Arrêtez ! Il déglutit. Elle ne l'entendait pas. Et Merlin criait toujours.

- Arrêtez ! Reprit-il cette fois plus. Arrêtez ! ARRETEZ ! Hurla-t-il les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je vous en prie, arrêtez.

Et d'un seul coup, il n'eut plus rien. Les éléments se calmèrent. Le ciel était redevenu bleu, le soleil avait refait son apparition et éclairait de ses rayons le lac calmé. La sérénitude régnait à nouveau. Elle l'avait entendu.

- Vous voulez le récupérer, roi de Camelot ? Cherchez et trouvez !

Le roi ne la vit pas disparaître. Recroquevillé sur le sol, il prit quelques minutes pour tenter de se calmer. Il entendait encore l'écho du cri de Merlin. Il tendit doucement la main vers son épée qui gisait à ses pieds et se releva difficilement. Ses membres tremblaient toujours. Que lui avait-elle fait ? Qu'est-ce que cette femme avait osé faire à son valet ? Dans quel état allait-il… ?

- Je la tuerai. S'il est…Je la tuerai.

Il redressa la tête bien décidé cette fois à agir dans le sens de la sorcière. Mais quand tout ceci serait fini, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

- Le point de départ est ici…Murmura-t-il en prenant une inspiration pour tenter de se remettre. Sa voix tremblait et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Réfléchis Arthur, réfléchis.

_« Ne réfléchissez pas trop, vous risqueriez d'être incommodé »_

C'est ce que Merlin lui aurait dit. Il lui avait déjà dit, d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme sourit en repensant à cette « gentille » remarque que lui avait faite son valet après l'affaire « Lamia ». Il l'avait taquiné car Guenièvre, une fille, l'avait sauvé de la mort. Mais Merlin n'en avait cure. Peu importait pour lui. Mieux valait cela que d'être mort. C'est ce qu'il pensait et Arthur aussi finalement. Merlin et Guenièvre étaient ressortis vivants de cette histoire. Et il comptait bien que son valet le reste, vivant !

Mais comment chercher quelque chose qu'on ne connaissait pas ? Dont il n'avait aucune idée ?

Il regardait autour de lui, bougea d'un recoin à l'autre quand il pensait avoir trouvé le premier indice, examina à nouveau les environs quand il découvrit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et cela continua pendant plus de deux heures. Deux heures ! Il devenait fou ! Le temps passait, les minutes s'égrenait et rien. La vie de Merlin ne dépendait que de lui et il n'arrivait pas à accomplir son devoir. Il s'assit sur une pierre, tournant le dos au lac, pour reprendre ses esprits. Il passa une main fébrile sur le visage avant de s'arrêter net. Un éclat d'or attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers lui et découvrit, cachée entre deux pierres, une coupe.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Vous souvenez-vous, Arthur ? Demanda une voix qu'il reconnue aussitôt ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Un éclat d'or attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers lui et découvrit, cachée entre deux pierres, une coupe._

_- Qu'est-ce que…_ _?_

_- Vous souvenez-vous, Arthur ? Demanda une voix qu'il reconnue aussitôt_.

- Vous ne le connaissiez pas depuis longtemps lorsqu'il a décidé, volontairement, de donner sa vie pour vous. S'exclama la sorcière en s'avançant doucement vers le jeune homme.

- Il a bu le poison…Murmura le roi pour lui-même en regardant pensivement la coupe. Ses pensées s'en allèrent vers ce moment angoissant.

Il avait écouté le discours interminable et assommant de Bayard. La soif le tiraillait depuis quelques temps quand il avait enfin eu la possibilité de porter la coupe à sa bouche. Mais Merlin avait surgi dans la salle, les yeux affolés de terreur en ordonnant au prince qu'il était à l'époque, de ne pas boire le liquide de la coupe sous prétexte qu'il était empoisonné. Après les exclamations outrées de Bayard, l'ultimatum d'Uther et malgré ses tentatives pour que le contenu de la coupe ne soit pas bu pas son valet, celui-ci l'avait avalé d'un trait. Et il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour que Merlin ne s'écroule, inconscient, sur le sol.

- Il ne vous connaissait que depuis peu mais il vous aurait donné sa vie.

- Cela est juste. Admit Arthur en jetant la coupe au loin, mais je tiens juste à vous dire que je lui ai sauvé la vie. Je suis allé chercher la fleur qui a permis à Gaius de produire l'antidote.

- Avouez qu'il aurait été mal venu du contraire !

- Peut-être ! Se fâcha le roi en s'approchant dangereusement de la sorcière. Mais à quoi rime tout ça ? Les indices que je dois trouver sont supposés m'aider à retrouver Merlin ! Pa s à me souvenir de quelconques événements !

- Quelconques ? Vous trouvez que cet événement était quelconque ? Demanda la jeune femme la mâchoire serrée de colère. IL ÉTAIT PRET A MOURIR POUR VOUS !

- ET JE L'AI SAUVE !

- MAIS POURQUOI ? POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS DECIDE DE LE SAUVER, CE JOUR-LA ? POUR LUI ? OU POUR VOUS ET VOTRE IMAGE ?

Arthur écarquilla les yeux face à cette question pleine de colère et ressentiment. Son cœur se serra. Il ferma les poings et baissa les yeux sans pouvoir répondre.

- J'ai ma réponse. Dit-elle les yeux pleins d'amertume en tournant le dos pour s'en aller.

- ATTENDEZ ! Ne partez pas !

Sans qu'il ne sache la raison, il devait s'expliquer.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas.

- C'est vrai ! Je l'avoue ! J'ai sauvé Merlin pour…pour moi. Pour me prouver que je n'étais pas un prince obéissant aveuglément à son père. Que j'étais un prince qui deviendrait un roi bon, un roi attentionné…et

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était perdu. Oui, c'est vrai. Il l'avait fait pour lui, pour son image mais…Merlin…

- Ce n'était qu'un instrument !

- NON ! NON ! Merlin est…

Il s'interrompit. Il ne savait pas au juste ce qu'était Merlin pour lui. Ou ne voulait plutôt pas l'avouer. Merlin était Merlin. Son serviteur, son valet, son…ce n'était pas un instrument. C'était…Merlin.

La sorcière le regarda, satisfaite, se débattre avec ses pensées et ses sentiments. Il ne savait plus où il en était vis-à-vis de son domestique, de ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Et c'était la première étape à laquelle elle voulait l'amener. Elle désirait qu'il découvre la véritable relation qu'il avait avec Merlin, qu'il sache qui était l'humain avant de lui faire découvrir…le sorcier. Qu'il sache que l'un et l'autre ne formait qu'un, ne formait que Merlin, son ami.

- Cela n'a pas été la seule fois où il vous a sauvé la vie. Dit-elle en revenant vers le roi penaud.

Celui-ci releva la tête mais évita de regarder la jeune femme.

- Je le sais bien.

- Valiant et ses serpents par exemple, la sorcière de votre première rencontre aussi, il a également sauvé votre père d'un mariage…comment dire…malheureux.

Elle ne put empêcher une grimace de dégout traverser son visage.

- Il avait vu juste la concernant. Sourit Arthur en se rappelant de la tête de son père après cette aventure quelque peu…éprouvante.

- Il a souvent vu juste. Le problème est que vous doutez souvent de lui.

- Je ne doute pas, je…

- Dois-je vous rappeler Cornélius Sigan ?

Le roi pâlit. Cornélius Sigan… Non, elle ne devait rien lui rappeler. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce sorcier qui avait voulu détruire Camelot et ses habitants, qui avait voulu le tuer. Merlin avait tenté de le prévenir, de le mettre en garde contre cet homme. Mais il n'en avait eu cure et n'avait pas cru une seule seconde les dires de son valet. Il l'avait fait même jeté au cachot. Et il l'avait amèrement regretté. Sigan avait failli, certes mais toute cela avait été un échec pour lui. Echec quant à sa protection de Camelot et échec quant à son serviteur.

- Il ne veut que votre bien, Sire. Et vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point il vous est loyal.

- J'en ai conscien…

- Non ! Interrompit la sorcière. Non, vous n'en avez pas conscience. Et vous l'avez prouvé cette fois encore alors qu'il ne voulait que vous aider à sauver votre femme.

Arthur se passe une main sur le visage, il était totalement perdu. Que signifiait tout cela ! Que voulait cette femme ? Pourquoi en avait-elle après lui et Merlin ? Pourquoi s'efforçait-elle de lui faire réaliser à quel point Merlin était… ? Quelles étaient les raisons qui la poussaient à lui faire subir, à leur faire subir cela ?

Il sentait les heures s'égrener et il passait son temps à parler avec cette femme alors que Merlin était au bord de la mort.

- Réfléchissez Sire, vous devez vous réfléchir à tout ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça va amener ? Merlin se meurt et je suis là à vous écouter faire son éloge ! JE VEUX LE SAUVER ! PAS LUI FAIRE UNE ELOGE FUNEBRE !

- Vous comprendrez, Arthur. Vous commencez déjà à comprendre.

- Et que dois-je faire maintenant ! Ou dois-je aller ?! La coupe ne me dit pas où se trouve mon chemin pour le retrouver !

L- e prochain indice se trouve au nord. Vous le reconnaitrez. Mais vous ferez bien de vous dépêcher ! Le soleil va se coucher, le temps passe…

Elle laissa le roi seul et fatigué.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements! La suite de l'histoire ci-dessous!**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs déjà. Voyageant vers le nord, le roi de Camelot n'avait pas prêté attention au noir qui avait envahi l'horizon. Ses pieds le faisaient pourtant souffrir et l'armure, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, semblait peser de plus en plus lourde sur ses épaules. Il sentait la faim le tirailler mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il manquait à toutes les prudences en voyageant seul, la nuit, avec une torche qu'il avait réussi à allumer. N'importe qui ou n'importe quoi pouvait l'attaquer. Epuisé et affaibli, les chances pour battre un ennemi potentiel seraient alors pauvres. Pourtant, il lui était impossible de se stopper. Plus d'une demi-journée était passée depuis l'enlèvement de Merlin et il sentait que sa vie était presque à la fin. Il ne savait pas comment mais cette certitude était présente.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait toujours eu un lien particulier entre lui et son valet. Un lien qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec aucun autre serviteur, avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que la simple relation roi-valet. Souvent, il pensait à Merlin comme à…un ami. Mais c'était plus intense que ça encore. Plus pur, plus beau qu'une simple amitié. Il le savait mais s'efforçait de l'oublier. Un souverain ne pouvait être attaché un serviteur, il ne pouvait même pas y penser. C'était certes contradictoire étant donné qu'il avait épousé une ancienne servante mais c'était comme ça. L'ignorer, l'oublier, l'humilier et même le blesser l'aidait à ne pas se souvenir de l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour Merlin. Mais alors, pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi se battait-il aussi ardemment pour lui ?

La fatigue le terrassa. Il ne sut faire un pas de plus. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il dût se résoudre, la mort dans l'âme, à s'arrêter quelques heures. Il attrapa le peu de bois qu'il trouvait à proximité et alluma un feu. Il avait faim. Mais partir à la chasse aurait été inutile dans cette noirceur. Il s'allongea sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Malgré le froid de la nuit, il s'endormit vite.

_- Arthur…Arthur._

_Le souverain ouvrit les yeux. Il se retrouva dans un environnement blanc, totalement et uniquement blanc. Il n'était plus allongé. Il était debout. Il ne ressentait plus la faim et le froid._

_- Arthur._

_Il se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à…_

_- Merlin…_

_- Comment allez-vous, Arthur ?_

_- Je vais bien…mais où sommes-nous ?_

_- Peu importe. Dit le magicien en s'approchant de son roi, les yeux inquiets. Vous devez retourner à Camelot._

_- Merlin…_

_- On n'a pas le temps de discuter. Elle va revenir et je n'aurai pas la force de la repousser. J'ai réussi à utiliser un peu de mon énergie pour venir à vous. Je vous en prie, Arthur, laissez-moi et repartez à Camelot._

_- Comment ça ? Tu as utilisé ton énergie pour me contacter ? Merlin, tu dois garder tes forces pour vivre ! Je vais arriver ! _

_- Arthur…_

_- Tu ne dois rien faire de plus ! Ta vie ne tiens qu'à un fil ! _

_- Arthur…_

_- Quel idiot, tu es ! _

_Le blond n'entendait pas son serviteur. Il est heureux de le revoir mais la peur de le perdre gagnait de plus en plus son cœur._

_- ARTHUR ! Cria le sorcier pour se faire entendre. M'ECOUTEZ-VOUS !_

_Malgré la surprise de cet appel, l'ex-prince sourit._

_- Je ne t'écoute jamais Merlin, pourquoi le devrais-je aujourd'hui ?_

_- Arthur, soupira le noir, je vous en supplie, arrêtez-vous là ! Repartez ! Je n'en vaux pas la peine !_

_- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! _

_- Sire, s'il vous plaît, repart…._

_- NON ! Interrompit le blond. J'arrive Merlin ! Je te retrouverai! Mais je t'en prie, préserve-toi en attendant ! _

_Les garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes. Ils sentaient que quelque chose changeait. Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, Arthur tendit lentement la main vers Merlin qui tendit la sienne à son tour. Leurs mains allèrent se toucher, s'attraper quand un bruit les fit sursauter._

_- Allez-vous en Arthur ! Dit le sorcier agité en regardant frénétiquement derrière lui. Elle arrive ! Je ne pourrai pas la retenir._

_- Merlin…_

_- Promettez-moi qu'au moindre danger vous ferez demi-tour._

_- Merlin… Le cœur du roi s'accéléra. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient de nouveau séparés. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?!_

_- PROMETTEZ-MOI !_

_- Je ne peux pas !_

_Les yeux du sorcier se firent implorants mais il ne put rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il poussa Arthur loin de lui et se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Le roi eut juste le temps de voir Merlin se mettre en position de combat et…la sorcière arriver._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le front ruisselant, le cœur battant fort. Il regarda autour de lui espérant que son songe soit vrai.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve. Murmura-t-il. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Merlin…Merlin.

Il sentait les larmes monter mais s'efforça de ne pas pleurer. Il ne savait plus, il ne comprenait plus. Pourtant, il sentait que la réponse était proche.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, Sire ?

Devant lui, la sorcière. Il se releva en vitesse, il se refusait d'être en position de faiblesse.

- Que vous lui avez-vous fait ?

- Je l'ai remis à sa place, tout simplement ! Vu son état, c'était aisé !

Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrivait plus à supporter ça ! Cette parole était celle de trop.

Pris d'une rage folle, il sortit son épée de son fourreau et dans un cri dément, se rua sur l'inconnue ! Elle n'eut aucun mal à éviter l'attaque. Mais Arthur n'abandonna pas et continua avec acharnement à se précipiter vers elle. Il n'y avait aucune coordination dans ses gestes, aucune conscience. La colère dominait tout. Ce qu'il déconseillait à ses chevaliers durant les entrainements, il l'ignora complètement. Il la détestait, il la haïssait. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant.

- Vous savez, dit-elle tranquillement après un énième assaut. Vous perdez du temps. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Surtout depuis qu'il a utilisé un peu de son énergie vitale pour vous parler.

Haletant, Arthur s'arrêta mais ses yeux pétillaient toujours de rage. Il n'avait pas réussi à la toucher.

- VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT DU MAL !

- Il aurait dû rester tranquille.

- JE VOUS TUERAI VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ! JE VOUS TUERAI !

- Vous tenez beaucoup à lui, plus que vous ne le pensez, apparemment !

Un autre cri, une autre attaque. La sorcière l'évita à nouveau et disparut dans le même temps laissant un roi au bord de la folie.

- Dépêchez-vous, Sir, le temps presse !


	5. Chapter 5

Son épée tomba lourdement sur le sol à la disparition de la sorcière. Il était épuisé, physiquement mais surtout moralement. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans l'aliénation. De n'être plus lui-même. Tout était confus pour lui, tout ce qui concernait Merlin. Plus il avançait dans cette chasse stupide, plus ses sentiments se faisaient différents. Ou plutôt apparaissaient tels qu'il les ressentait depuis bien longtemps. Et il en avait peur, tellement peur.

Le soleil commençait à apparaitre dans le ciel. La nuit était passée si vite. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et se sentait tellement piteux.

_- Faites demi-tour, Arthur. _Entendit-il dans le souffle du vent qui caressait son visage.

Il hésitait à obéir à présent. Merlin lui avait ordonné de repartir vers Camelot mais il avait refusé catégoriquement ! Cependant n'avait-il pas parlé trop vite ? Ne s'était-il pas laissé guider par ses sentiments ? Quelle folie faisait-il depuis quelques temps ? Il mettait sa vie en danger pour un serviteur, un simple valet. Son royaume avait besoin de lui, sa femme avait besoin de lui. Qui dirigerait Camelot s'il mourait ? Et quelle image aurait-il si on apprenait qu'il était mort en voulant sauver son servant ? Il serait la risée des souverains des pays ennemis et alliés. Camelot n'aurait plus aucune crédibilité.

Il ne pouvait pas rester…il devait repartir et protéger son peuple. Ramassant son épée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il fit un pas en arrière, un deuxième et un troisième. Et il s'arrêta.

- Merlin…Murmura-t-il faiblement. Je suis désolé.

_- Je ne vous en veux pas Arthur, partez ! _

Un autre pas en arrière, un coup d'œil triste à gauche et… il vit l'indice. Le deuxième indice.

Une massue. Similaire à celle qu'il avait utilisé lorsque lui et Merlin s'était battu la première fois. Il l'avait presque tué mais son valet était bien plus résistant qu'il n'y paraissait. Il sourit à se souvenir. Le premier jour de sa vie avec cet étrange jeune homme. Et il y en avait eu bien d'autres, tellement d'autres…

_- Debout les morts !_

_Cria un Merlin enjoué en tirant les rideaux qui retenaient l'obscurité à l'extérieur._

_- Tu ne veux pas dire quelque chose de plus original ? Demanda un Arthur bougon._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tous les matins, tu me sors la même expression !_

_- Oh ! J'en suis désolé ! Et si je disais… Secouez-vous Arthur ? Grouillez-vous et que ça saute ? Un peu de nerf gros flemmard ?_

_Arthur le regarda outré._

_- Oh non, il n'y en a aucune qui vous plaise vraiment ?_

_Arthur acquiesce._

_- Bon d'accord ! Je vais juste… prendre la porte… avant que vous ne décidiez de passer à l'action._

_- Une assiette vola à travers la pièce._

Il ne s'était plus jamais ennuyé depuis le jour où il avait trouvé Merlin. Plus jamais…

- Non…Non…Je ne peux pas…

_- Arthur ! Ne continuez pas !_

- Je vais te sauver Merlin mais je te promets que tu me le revaudras !

- Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Sur un rocher, la sorcière regardait Arthur impassible.

- J'ai trouvé le deuxième indice ! Dites-moi où me diriger !

- La massue…Votre relation avait mal commencé. Dit-elle en jetant un regard à l'objet.

- Où dois-je aller ?!

- Vous ne faites pas demi-tour ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous alliez faire à l'instant ?

- Un doute fugace. Rien d'important. La direction, je vous prie.

Les yeux du souverain avaient retrouvé leur détermination malgré la fatigue. Il ne voulait plus se laisser démonter.

- Vous avez raison de vous presser. Il ne vous reste plus qu'une journée.

- Pardon ? S'exclama le souverain inquiet. Non, non, non, non ! Il me reste deux jours !

- C'est faux…

La respiration du roi se fit plus rapide.

- Merlin utilise son énergie pour vous parler. Reprit l'inconnue aux cheveux noirs. Il y parvient malgré son…état. Mais cela n'est pas bon pour lui ni pour le temps qu'il vous reste pour le sauver.

- Allez-vous nous faire subir encore longtemps cela ? Demanda le roi las.

- Jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez.

- Trouver quoi ?

Elle sourit et disparut à nouveau.

- Toujours au nord, Sire. Toujours au nord.

Plus de pensée, plus de torture, Arthur ne perdit plus une seule seconde et partit vers son seul objectif à présent : Merlin.

_- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Laisse-le tranquille !_

_- Je veux qu'il prouve qu'il te mérite, Emrys !_

_- Il n'a pas à me mériter ! Il est mon destin !_

_- Et bien je veux qu'il se rende compte de ce que tu es et ce que tu fais pour lui !_

_- Il ne saura pas tout ! Tu le sais ! Ce sera faussé !_

_- Peut-être mais la partie la plus importante sera connue._

_- Arrêtes cela ! Sinon…_

_- Sinon quoi ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Le pas d'Arthur se faisait rapide. Ses membres douloureux importaient peu. Il voulait que tout cela finisse, il voulait retrouver Merlin et rentrer à Camelot.

Le soleil indiquait que la mi-journée était déjà là. Il n'avait rien mangé et avait peu bu depuis le début de son voyage. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour ramasser quelques baies et pour boire un peu d'eau de sa gourde.

Il regarda le ciel et sourit. La première fois depuis ses retrouvailles avec Guenièvre. Mais son sourire ne lui était cependant pas destiné. Il devait l'avouer. Il était pour son idiot de valet. Pour les taquineries qu'il adorait lui faire subir…

_Occupé à rédiger un discours, Arthur vit arriver Merlin joyeux dans sa chambre. _

_- Vous êtes vêtus ? S'étonna le valet en entrant._

_- Oui Merlin, je sais très bien m'habiller sans toi._

_- Êtes-vous sûr de cela ? Demanda-t-il souriant à la vue d'une partie de chemise qui n'était pas entrée dans le pantalon du Pendragon._

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

_- Il se trouve que vous…Mais ce qui compte…_

_- Merlin ! Je m'efforce d'écrire un discours !_

_- Voulez-vous de l'aide ?_

_- Non !_

_- Je peux déchirer cela alors ? S'exclama le serviteur en montrant un parchemin qu'Arthur prit aussitôt pour le parcourir._

_- Qu'en pensez-vous, Arthur?_

_- Il faut le faire polir. Dit-il d'un air agacé._

_- Très bien, je l'ajouterai à la liste._

_- Merlin, ils ne sont pas nombreux les serviteurs qui ont la chance d'écrire le discours d'un prince. Me dire merci, tu as peur que ça t'étouffe ?_

_Il vit le visage de son servant se fermer pour prendre un air outré. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant sortir sans un mot._

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Cela avait été plus fort que lui. Et la tête de Merlin en valait la peine. Le voir si fier d'apporter son discours puis si dépité par sa remarque. Quel bonheur il avait eu…

Ce n'était pas très gentil mais c'était un jeu pour eux. Une manière de montrer leur affection.

- Vous avez l'air songeur…

- Vous apparaissez toujours inopinément ?

- Toujours. A quoi pensez-vous ?

- A l'objectif de ma quête.

- Il vous estime beaucoup vous savez.

- Je le sais. Sourit Arthur. Je l'estime aussi.

- Alors pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi avec lui ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous lui faites si peu confiance, vous prenez si peu soin de lui.

- Vous vous trompez.

- Il est tombé d'une falaise et…

- Il sait que je tiens à lui. Interrompit Arthur en baissant la tête, gêné.

- Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Demanda la sorcière vivement. Vous le traitez comme un idiot sans cervelle, vous l'exploitez, vous le frappez !

- Je ne le frappe pas !

- …

- Ce sont que des tapes amicales.

- Vous voulez que je vous fasse une tape amicale similaire à celles que vous lui faites ? On verra si vous trouvez cela toujours amical…

Le roi leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme ne le comprenait visiblement pas.

- Merlin sait ce qu'il en est. Peu importe ce que vous pensez.

- Je veux quelqu'un qui le mérite…

- Vous semblez attaché à lui. Remarqua Arthur.

- Plus que vous le pensez.

Arthur observa cette femme dont le regard exprimait à présent de la tristesse. Il la croyait quand elle disait qu'elle tenait à lui.

- Vous m'avez dit que Merlin avait beaucoup de valeur…Je ne sais pas de quelle valeur vous voulez parlez…

- Vous êtes ignorant ! Cracha-t-elle à cette phrase qui semblait méprisante.

- Laissez-moi finir ! reprit le souverain en levant la main. Il a énormément de valeur pour moi aussi. Il est mon ami. Le seul véritable que je n'ai jamais eu. Je tiens à lui autant que je tiens à Guenièvre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me l'avouer et j'ai encore des résistances mais il est…mon meilleur ami. Ma condition de roi est difficile vous savez…Je ne peux exprimer cela publiquement mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne le ressens pas…Je suis ici après tout.

Il ne croyait pas qu'il avait osé dire tout ça. Il l'avait enfin dit…à voix haute. Et bizarrement, cela lui faisait un bien fou.

La sorcière le regarda émue.

- Il y a quelques heures j'hésitais à partir, ria Arthur, et maintenant je vous dis tout ça. Je suis vraiment complexe parfois…

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis une magicienne puissante et pourtant j'ignorais vos ressentis réels.

- Evitez de le répéter à mon imbécile de serviteur, je vous prie.

- Je vous le promets.

Les deux se regardèrent apaisés…Quelle drôle d'aventure.

- Je perds du temps à vous parler. Lança-t-il en rompant le contact. Je dois trouver le prochain indice.

- Vous l'avez déjà trouvé…Murmura-t-elle contente.

- Pardon ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se retrouva seul dans un sombre et lugubre château. Surpris, il prit son épée dans la main.

- Il n'y a aucun danger pour l'instant, Arthur. Entendit-il de la sorcière sans pour autant la voir.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Retournez-vous.

Il obéit et son cœur fit un bon à la vue qui se présentait devant lui. Son valet était allongé sur sol, blessé et nu.

- MERLIN ! Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

Il eut l'amère constatation que la sorcière n'avait pas menti. Elle l'avait bel et bien mis « remis à sa place ». Son corps présentait des blessures superficielles un peu partout. Heureusement rien de grave. Mais pourquoi était-il nu ? Que lui avait-elle fait ? Et son inconscience qui n'augurait rien de bon non plus.

- Merlin…Merlin. Appela le roi en caressant la joue de son ami. Merlin, réveilles-toi.

Il put sentir, avec la caresse qu'il avait prodiguée, que la température de son serviteur était basse. Il enleva sa cape et enroula le corps frêle dedans.

- Je vais te ramener à Camelot, Gaius va te soigner, tout ira bien.

Il regarda le visage inconscient et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il posa une main sur la joue de l'endormi et se mit à la caresser. Il se sentit soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé mais tellement inquiet de son état.

- Il ira bien, ne vous en faites pas.

La sorcière venait d'apparaitre devant eux. Arthur, dans un réflexe, ramena Merlin contre lui.

- Je pensais que vous teniez à lui. Dit-il en posant sa main sur le fourreau de son épée dans un mouvement de protection.

- C'est le cas.

- Alors pourquoi lui avoir fait subir cela ?

- Je devais vous faire réagir et seul ceci le pouvait.

- Je ne vous comprends pas. Vous êtes si compliquée. Vous l'enlevez, m'ordonnez de trouver des indices sous la menace qu'il meurt dans les trois jours, vous le battez et ensuite vous me le rendez après seulement deux indices. Je suis perdu.

- Mon but, Sire, n'était pas de vous faire voyager dans tout le pays pour rien ou de le tuer. Mon but était que vous vous rendiez compte de votre attachement pour lui. Que vous le disiez haut et fort. Il est mon ami et je veux le meilleur pour lui. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il reste à mes côtés mais il vous a choisi. Et je ne pouvais rien contre cela. Sauf lui donner ce qu'il méritait…Votre amitié reconnue. La chasse n'était qu'un prétexte, les jours aussi. Le plus important est cela…

Elle pointa du doigt les deux garçons.

- Merlin et vous.

Arthur resserra son emprise sur le corps de son ami. Il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs.

- Mais pourquoi est-il nu ?

- Il a voulu faire le malin. Ria la sorcière. Ça lui apprendra à me contrarier, à me faire la morale et à me menacer.

- Je vais le ramener à Camelot. Dit Arthur en se levant, Merlin dans ses bras.

- Il est préférable. Ses blessures sont superficielles mais doivent être soignées.

Le regard du roi et celui de l'inconnue se croisèrent et se fixèrent pour une dernière fois.

- Prenez soin de lui, roi de Camelot.

- Je vous le promets…mais notre relation est telle qu'elle est et le restera tant qu'elle nous conviendra.

Un sourire de plus et la sorcière disparut.

Après avoir « emprunté » quelques vêtements à des habitants du coin et après avoir habillé son ami, Arthur prit la route vers Camelot. Merlin n'avait pas repris connaissance, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter fortement. Il avait fait quelques pauses pendant lesquelles il avait tenté de le réveiller mais en vain. Le voyage de retour avait pris deux jours.

Gaius et Guenièvre les avaient accueillis, soulagés. Ils avaient installé le serviteur dans son lit. Le médecin s'occupa de soigner ses blessures pendant qu'Arthur allait faire une pause dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa femme.

- Comment allez-vous, Arthur ? Demanda la reine en aidant son mari à se vêtir d'une tenue propre.

- Fatigué, courbaturé, affamé, assoiffé mais heureux. Arthur déposa un tendre baisé sur les lèvres de Gwen qui lui avait tant manquée.

- Il faut vous reposer. Dit-elle en le poussant vers le lit.

- Non…Je vais aller près de Merlin.

- Je m'en doutais…

- Je reviens vite.

Gaius recouvrit son presque fils d'une couverture supplémentaire. Sa température n'était pas encore optimale. Heureusement, ses blessures étaient sans gravité. Il suffisait qu'il reprenne connaissance et il serait totalement apaisé.

- Comment va-t-il, Gaius ?

- Arthur ? Que faites-vous là ? Vous devriez vous reposer !

- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien.

- Ne vous en faites pas, retournez dans votre chambre. Je vous appellerai quand…

Le médecin fut interrompu pas un gémissement. Le roi se précipita au chevet de son serviteur.

- Merlin ? Merlin, tu m'entends ? Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. La lumière l'aveugla quelques instants mais il réussit à accrocher son regard à celui du Pendragon.

- Arthur ? Murmura-t-il en promenant son regard sur la pièce.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Où on est ?

- A Camelot.

Le valet semblait perdu.

- La sorcière ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

- Partie. Répondit Arthur. Tout va bien maintenant.

- Vous n'avez rien ?

- Non, rien.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué.

- J'ai passé les derniers jours à sauver tes fesses ! Evidemment que je suis épuisé ! S'exclama le chevalier faussement agacé.

Le sorcier caché sourit.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

- J'y vais de ce pas puisque tu vas mieux ! Je te laisse le reste de la journée pour te remettre mais tu as intérêt à être à l'heure demain ! Sinon, le pilori t'attend !

- A vos ordres, Sire !

Arthur fit quelques pas et se retourna vers son valet.

- Merlin…Je voulais que tu saches…Je…Je…

- Pas besoin Arthur, je le sais déjà.

Un simple regard suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent…Cela avait toujours été le cas et ça le serait toujours.

Le roi partit, Merlin se laissa aller sur le lit. Gaius, qui n'avait pas bronché durant son tête à tête avec le roi, s'approcha.

- Que s'est-il passé, mon garçon ? Questionna-t-il étonné.

- Elle a fait des siennes et a voulu jouer « les sauveuses ». Elle est vraiment inconsciente.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Elle m'a enlevé pour faire réagir Arthur sur notre relation. Elle a encore agi sur un coup de tête et a failli nous tuer tous les deux. Elle l'a mis en danger ! Bien qu'elle dise le contraire ! Et en plus…Elle m'a ridiculisé !

- Mais qui donc ?

Le sorcier soupira et passa ses mains sur le visage.

- Vivianne.

**Fin**


End file.
